


Conservative

by kinkyacewonho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Changkyun is a brat, Chastity Device, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dom Yoo Kihyun, Dom/sub, Knifeplay, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Stockings, Sub Lim Changkyun | I.M, also doesn't actually show up but it's threatened, there are no actual knives but they pretend, this is set during the Jingle Ball tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyacewonho/pseuds/kinkyacewonho
Summary: Kihyun may be the Leader of the Conservative Brothers, but there’s nothing conservative about the way he has Changkyun spread out across a hotel bed somewhere in America, wearing nothing but an oversized hoodie and a pair of thigh high stockings Kihyun snuck into Forever 21 to buy while they were at the mall for dinner.





	Conservative

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [mxxxmas2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/mxxxmas2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt for 30 December 2018.
> 
> [On the sixth day of Monsta XXXmas  
> Monsta X gave to me  
> Six boys begging]
> 
> Your prompt: Write a fic involving powerplay.

There’s a reason the other members have taken to calling Kihyun the Leader of the Conservative Brothers: he believes firmly in proper etiquette, rules, and procedures. If he meets someone new and they don't greet him with proper manners, he has no interest in continuing a conversation. Fortunately for Changkyun, Kihyun's nickname doesn’t mean mean he's conservative in the Western sense. There’s nothing conservative about the way he has Changkyun spread out across a hotel bed somewhere in America—the cities blurred together after the third or fourth domestic flight—wearing nothing but an oversized hoodie and a pair of thigh high stockings Kihyun snuck into Forever 21 to buy while they were at the mall for dinner.

The stockings are black—they match the hoodie, and Changkyun’s freshly dyed hair—and they’re at least a size too small because they’re cutting into his thighs. The slight sting just makes it even better though, and Kihyun might have bought a size smaller on purpose, that sadistic bastard.

Kihyun hooks a finger beneath the band of one stocking and tugs, holding it out from his skin for a moment before letting it snap back against his thigh. Changkyun winces, and Kihyun grins, like a shark preparing to devour its prey.

“Did that hurt, baby?” he asks, his tone so sugary it’s almost mocking.

“Not enough,” Changkyun retorts, rolling over and lifting his hips so his hoodie rides up, exposing the slightest sliver of his bare cheeks. He wants Kihyun to smack them, but the older boy has learned his tricks by now, and he’s not going to give him what he wants that easily.

“Spanking isn’t a punishment if you enjoy it,” Kihyun reminds him.

Changkyun looks over his shoulder to smirk at him. “Then you’re gonna have a hard time punishing me.”

“Because you like almost everything, you filthy slut.”

And Changkyun can’t deny it. He has his limits—most bodily fluids are a no, and he's against being hit in the face—but he’s up for trying pretty much anything else. In fact, some of his fantasies are even too wild for Kihyun to entertain.

He still remembers the way Kihyun’s eyes grew wide when Changkyun brought it up for the first time. It was shortly after they first got together, and Kihyun wanted to make sure he knew what Changkyun liked and what was off limits.

“A knife?” he repeated, voice higher-pitched than usual.

Changkyun chewed on his knuckle, avoiding Kihyun’s gaze. He didn't want to see the judgment he knew would be in his eyes, or the fear if he thought Changkyun was really crazy. “It’s... I know it’s fucked up. I don’t want you to cut me. Just...”

“The threat of it appeals to you?”

Changkyun nodded, relaxing now that Kihyun seemed to be on the same page. “ ‘Cause like... you could really fuck me up with that, you know?”

“And you have to trust that I won’t.”

“You won’t.” Changkyun tipped forward, finding Kihyun’s lips and kissing him, full and sweet. “That’s why I trust you.”

And he does. He trusts him so much he would literally put his life in his hands, because he knows Kihyun wouldn’t take it. He’s too careful, too methodical, to ever let something like that happen. And that’s exactly why Changkyun chose him: because Kihyun knows exactly how to put him in his place, to bring him right to that edge he craves without taking it too far.

Kihyun refuses to actually put a blade to his skin, but he knows how much the fantasy turns him on, so sometimes, when he’s feeling generous, or he wants to see how far he can push him, he incorporates the idea into his dirty talk.

“What if I told you there was a knife in my suitcase?” Kihyun asks. There isn’t—of course there isn’t, that would never get past TSA, but what if. Changkyun closes his eyes, allowing himself to suspend reality and imagine.

“What would you do with it?” Changkyun asks. His voice is breathier, clearly affected by just the idea.

Kihyun’s nails are usually blunt and bitten, so when something sharp scratches along his leg, over the stocking, it’s very easy to imagine it’s something more dangerous. (In reality, Kihyun made himself stop biting his nails long enough to grow some of them out for this play session.)

“I’m going to cut these stockings off of you,” Kihyun says calmly, and Changkyun shivers, body running hot and cold as he imagines the feel of the knife slicing through his stockings without slicing his skin.

But he’s a brat who can’t leave well enough alone, so he adds, “And then what?”

“And then,” Kihyun starts, ripping a hole in one of the stockings and tearing it off Changkyun’s leg. “If you don’t learn to shut your mouth, I’m going to trace the tip of this knife over each line of your tattoos.”

Changkyun’s dick twitches where it’s trapped between his stomach and the hotel sheets. The tattoo on his shoulder blade is wordy, with lots of little strokes the knife could dig into, and the one on his wrist is close to major veins. He doesn’t want to think about the psychology of why that arouses him.

“You say that like you think it’s actually going to shut me up.” Changkyun rolls over to face Kihyun, tugging up the edge of his hoodie so Kihyun can see his dick, leaking a tiny puddle on his stomach. “But you said it yourself: I like almost everything. I’m a filthy slut.”

“You are,” Kihyun affirms, looking at the mess on his stomach in disgust. “And I have half a mind to put a cage on you and leave you like this.”

Changkyun whines in protest. He knows Kihyun bought a chastity cage—he sent Changkyun a screenshot of the confirmation email as a threat once when he was misbehaving—but he hasn’t seen it in person yet, and they haven't had the opportunity to try it because of how busy their schedules have been. Surely Kihyun wouldn’t make him wear it for the first time in the middle of an American tour, when they have concerts to perform in front of Monbebe as well as the general public, and interviews to conduct that require Changkyun to play translator. Then again, that sounds like the one punishment Changkyun would truly hate, so maybe Kihyun would be that evil.

Kihyun laughs, and he seems to be reading Changkyun’s thoughts because he says, “Looks like I finally found something I can actually punish you with. However, I don’t think either of us wants to have to come up with a way to explain it to the moldy piece of white bread Starship hired for a manager here, so maybe I’ll wait ‘til we’re back in Korea.”

Changkyun makes a face like he’s going to puke. “Really, Ki? You’re bringing him up in the bedroom? It’s like you’re trying to make me soft now.”

Kihyun responds by smacking his thigh, hard enough to make a sound and leave a mark that quickly blooms red. “Does that make you soft?” he teases, and Changkyun shakes his head. “And it’s hyung,” he reminds him, roughly wrapping his hand around him without warning.

Changkyun yelps, unable to resist thrusting up into his fist.

“Such an eager pup,” Kihyun coos, pinching the spot he slapped with his free hand.

“I hate you,” Changkyun snaps, and it would sound more convincing if he didn’t choke off into a moan.

Kihyun raises an eyebrow. “I can get the cage,” he warns, and Changkyun immediately goes quiet. Kihyun rewards him with a kiss to the tip of his dick. “That’s what I thought.”

“Hyung,” Changkyun grumbles, cheeks burning red.

Kihyun looks up at him. “Yes sweetheart?”

“Please... just fuck me. Or suck me off. Something!”

Kihyun pulls away, removing his mouth and his hand completely, and Changkyun whimpers at the loss. “It’s really funny that you think you can tell me what to do,” he says coldly, and Changkyun shivers in anticipation as Kihyun leaves the bed to rummage in his suitcase.

He returns with a set of metal nipple clamps, connected together by a chain with a ring that’s perfect for tugging. “Think you can cum just from me playing with your nipples?” Kihyun asks, sitting back down on the edge of the bed.

Changkyun tugs the hoodie off before Kihyun can even ask. “Do I have a choice?” 

Kihyun pinches a nipple between his fingers, and Changkyun squirms. “Of course you do. You could not cum at all.”

Changkyun bites his lip, not wanting to give Kihyun the satisfaction of hearing him moan, of knowing how good this makes him feel, when he's being so mean to him. Kihyun responds by replacing his fingers with one of the clamps and Changkyun can’t help but gasp. The metal is so much colder and the grip is so much tighter than Kihyun’s fingers. Kihyun positions the other clamp and tugs hard at the ring, and Changkyun’s body arches off the bed, groaning loudly in a mix of pain and pleasure.

“Did that hurt enough?” Kihyun asks, in that same saccharine voice from earlier.

Changkyun grits his teeth. Kihyun tugs again. “I asked you a question. Answer me.”

“Fuck!” Changkyun cries, and Kihyun grins.

“That’s not an answer, baby. Am I hurting you good enough?”

Changkyun can’t manage any other words right now, his mind too muddled with the pain and pleasure, so he just nods. Kihyun takes mercy on him, taking his dick in his hand and stroking him, despite his earlier threat that Changkyun wouldn’t cum if he couldn’t through nipple play alone.

Kihyun’s hands are soft and delicate, and that’s how he strokes him, the light touches a biting contrast to the sharp pain on his nipples. “You’re gonna cum for me,” Kihyun says and it’s not a question. Changkyun closes his eyes, giving himself over to the pain and pleasure of whatever Kihyun wants to do to him.

He cums when Kihyun bites his thigh, sinking his teeth in hard enough to bruise. When he comes back to reality, Kihyun has removed the nipple clamps and has three fingers shoved in his own mouth, sucking the last of Changkyun’s release off his fingers.

Changkyun reaches for him with a wordless whimper, his words stuck somewhere in his throat. Kihyun moves up on the bed to lay beside him, pulling Changkyun into his arms, and Changkyun relaxes, his breathing evening out as he closes his eyes, ready for sleep. He feels something tap his cheek, and when he opens his eyes Kihyun is looking at him, lips curved in a smirk.

“I hope you don’t think we’re done, baby. I still have to cum.”

Changkyun whines, too sleepy to do more than reach between their bodies and take Kihyun’s dick in his hand, pulling him off lazily. Fortunately, that seems to be enough for Kihyun this time, and he cums a few moments later with a soft moan.

“Thank you, baby.” He kisses Changkyun’s forehead, melting back into his nurturing self in the afterglow. Then he pulls Changkyun’s hand to his mouth and licks it clean—lower maintenance cleanup than getting up from the bed and finding a baby wipe. It's an enticing sight, and in other circumstances Changkyun might take it as an invitation for round two. But now he's too tired, body heavy from jet lag and back-to-back concerts on top of his post-coital haze.

“Sleep now?” he asks, sounding half-asleep already as he shuts his eyes.

“Sleep now,” Kihyun agrees, glancing at the clock. He sighs. “We have to be at the airport in three hours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated <3
> 
> Come find me on twitter @kinkyacewonho


End file.
